Impossivel te Esquecer
by Srta. Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Gina nao podia acreditar no que Draco Malfoy afirmava! como ele podia ser seu marido? por que ela o teria abandonado e como nao conseguia lembrar-se que fora casada com aquele homem? se querem saber mais, leiam e comentem!


:: Capitulo 1::  
  
Gina parou na metade da escada do belo chalé. Um sorriso encantador distendia seus lábios e um brilho sonhador e distante alternava a clareza habitual dos inteligentes olhos castanhos. Tivera aquele sonho novamente na noite anterior, o sonho em que o via. Ele. E dessa vez, tudo havia sido ainda mais delicioso e real que antes. Tão real que...br Vermelha, sentiu novamente o prazer aquecendo o corpo. Na noite anterior, quando ele a abraçara e acariciara... br Um violento arrepio a sacudiu e ela subiu os últimos degraus correndo. br Dispunha de uma hora para preparar-se antes de ir buscar Hermione e Rony. Os três sairiam para uma refeição especial de comemoração, e era nisso que devia pensar e não em um homem maravilhoso criado por sua imaginação, por seus sonhos... Por sua carência. br Para uma mulher de vinte e três anos sem nenhum amante, a intensidade e a nitidez dos sonhos eróticos envolvendo o homem que passara a chamar de amante perfeito e alma gêmea eram surpreendentes. Seria um sinal da falta de companhia masculina, ou uma indicação do poder de sua imaginação? Não conhecia a resposta. br Tudo o que sabia era que desde o primeiro sonho, nenhum outro homem conseguiu tocar suas emoções. br Estava ansiosa pela noite com os amigos. Afinal Hermione não era apenas sua amiga mais próxima e uma espécie de mãe substituta; também era a medica que salvara sua vida quando outros menos determinados e atentos afirmavam que... br Tensa, ela engoliu em seco. Mesmo cinco anos depois do acidente, a lembrança de como estivera próxima da morte ainda tinha o poder de aterrorizá-la. br Sabia que o raciocínio não era lógico, mas o fato de não ter nenhuma lembrança dos eventos que antecederam e causaram o acidente e das semanas que passara em coma tornava o medo ainda mais intenso, como se ressaltasse a fragilidade da vida. br Ao empurrar a porta do quarto, gina sentiu a fraqueza do braço e usou o peso do corpo para concluir o movimento. Aquele era o único legado físico do dramático acidente. O braço havia sido esmagado, e por causa da extensão e da gravidade das lesões, o medico que a recebera no pronto socorro estivera a ponto de amputá-lo quando, notando a presença de Hermione, pedira a sua opinião. Chefe do departamento de micro cirurgia, ela assumira o comando e decidira que era possível salvar o membro atingido tão duramente. br O rosto de Hermione havia sido o primeiro que vira ai recobrar a consciência, mas só depois de muitas semanas descobrira através de uma enfermeira sobre a sorte que tivera por ser atendida por ela. br Havia sido Hermione quem ficara a seu lado por horas e horas, falando incentivando sua consciência durante o período do coma, tentando despertá- la com seu amor e sua força de vontade. Gina sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la e reverenciá-la por tudo que fizera. br - você não foi à única a ganhar com aquela experiência-Hermione costumava a brincar-não tem idéia de como o mercado passou a valorizar-me depois daquela cirurgia. Para mim, seu braço vale mais do que o próprio peso em ouro. E vc minha querida é mais especial do que posso expressar. A filha que nunca imaginei que teria... br Ambas haviam chorado na primeira vez em que Hermione fizera a declaração comovente. Qualificada e respeitada em seu meio profissional, a medica perdera o útero e as chances de ser mãe ainda jovem, e Gina já não possuía mais os pais. Apesar de ter sido sempre bem cuidada e tivera todo o amor de seus pais. br Há dois anos, quando Hermione finalmente aceitara o pedido de casamento de Rony, irmão de Gina, ela havia sentindo uma imensa felicidade pelo casal. Ate então, ela sempre recusara as insistentes propostas de Rony, dizendo que um dia ele poderia conhecer alguém especial que fosse capaz de ter filhos, e que teria de estar livre para quando esse dia chegasse. Só os esforços combinados de Gina e Rony a fizeram mudar de idéia. br No final, lançando mão de um argumento quase desesperado, Gina lembrara que, depois de tê-la praticamente adotado como filha, Mione não tinha mais razoes para recusar o pedido de Rony. br - muito bem, eu desisto-ela respondera rindo-mas exijo que retribua encontrando um parceiro especial. br Depois disso, graças à atmosfera relaxante e ao excelente jantar de Natal que haviam preparado juntas, Gina encontrara a coragem necessária para contar a amiga sobre os extraordinários sonhos que passara a ter. br - lembra-se quando o sonho ocorreu pela primeira vês?- Mione indagara com tom profissional. br - não tenho certeza... creio que já tinha por algum tempo antes de me dar conta deles. E quando percebi o sonho, tudo era muito familiar, como se eu o conhecesse. br Havia sido difícil explicar a natureza intensa e inquietante do sonho, a sensação de familiaridade despertada pelas cenas persistentes. br Diante do espelho, enquanto se preparava para vestir o traje que ela e Mione tinham comprado há um mês especialmente para aquela ocasião, Gina sorriu. Tivera sorte por não ter sofrido nenhum ferimento no rosto. Os traços delicados ainda compunham o mesmo conjunto que via nas fotos que possuía da infância. Os cabelos ainda vermelhos, como antes, uma herança dos pais. A maturidade e a confiança a libertaram da agonia de não ter mais os seus pais. Era suficiente que houvessem dado a ela o mais precioso de todos os bens: a vida. br Tudo o que sabia sobre o acidente era o que ouvira dizer, o que fora relatado no tribunal, durante o julgamento que resultara na condenação do bruxo que a torturou. Preso por praticar maldição imperdoável Cruciatos, ele fora mandado a Askaban. br Como haviam argumentado os advogados do bruxo, o feitiço não a impedira de concluir o curso universitário que começaria logo após a tortura, nem a retirava em caráter definitivo do mercado de trabalho. Atualmente trabalhava meio período, o que comprovava a teoria dos advogados, mas as evidencia haviam sido esmagadoras. Cinco testemunhas haviam visto o bruxo lançar a maldição e atingi-la. br Gina suspirou. A esposa do acusado também comparecera para depor. Chorando, ela afirmara que, sem o salário do marido e sua força de trabalho, a vida da família se tornaria muito difícil. Como uma mulher sozinha poderia sustentar três filhos pequenos? Gina lamentara por eles, e ainda era tomado de assalto pela compaixão sempre que pensava naquela família, mas, como Mione apontara, a culpa pela situação em que estavam não era dela. br De qualquer maneira, ficara feliz por saber que o bruxo não morava na cidade. Assim, não correria o risco de encontrá-lo ou sua família, numa rua qualquer. br Não consegui se lembrar por que havia se candidatado a uma vaga na universidade bruxa, nem quando chegara na cidade. Era evidente que não tivera tempo para fazer amigos nem confiar a eles seus sonhos e ambições. Enquanto retirava do armário o traje novo, Gina suspirou. Percorrera um logo caminho ate esse dia. Muito longo... br Confeccionado em crepe de lã vermelha, o conjunto era composto por calça comprida, um corpete bordado com linha cintilante e um, sobretudo que quase tocava seus tornozelos. br Relutara antes de comprar uma roupa tão elegante e cara, argumentando que não saia de casa o bastante para possuir peças como aquela, mas Mione a convencerá de adquirir a bela vestimenta. Na opinião da amiga e cunhada, já era hora de Gina sair mais e conhecer pessoas diferentes e interessante. br - Harry faria qualquer coisa para convencê-la a aceitar um de seus convites- ela lembrava. Harry era um auror. Atraente e simpático se interessara por Gina desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Era interessante, educado, gentil, mas... br Não era o homem que via em sus sonhos. Oh não! E nem chegava aos pés dele. Apesar dos traços harmoniosos, do sorriso agradável e das maneiras envolventes, Harry não tinha a maturidade misteriosa do homem que perturbava seu sono todas as noites. Havia um ar de autoridade em seus gestos. Uma masculinidade poderosa e dominadora que jamais encontrara em nenhum homem. br Apesar do preço do conjunto, decidira comprá-lo por que naquela noite participaria de uma comemoração especial; o aniversario de Rony e o aniversario dele com Hermione. br Para o jantar daquela noite, reservara uma mesa no Três vassouras, disposta a arcar com os custos da comemoração. Por isso ia buscar Mione e Rony em seu novo e reluzente BMW. br Pronta, parou diante do espelho e sorriu satisfeita. Depois de sua recuperação, finalmente começava a recuperar o peso perdido, e a roupa caia melhor do que no dia em que a comprara. Sim, tinha motivos para estar contente, a casa onde vivia, por exemplo. br Participara de todo o trabalho de reforma, opinando e supervisionando cada mudança, escolhendo pessoalmente toda a mobília. A enorme cama de casal atraiu seu olhar. Ainda não entendia por que havia comprado aquela cama, por que nem se dera o trabalho de examinar todas as outras oferecidas pela loja. br Tudo o que sabia era que, ao vê-la, tivera certeza de que aquela seria a escolha ideal. Em seus sonhos, ela e o amante estavam sempre naquela cama, embora seus sonhos... br Perturbada, lembrou que chegaria atrasada para apanhar o irmão e sua cunhada se não se apressasse. br Agitada e corada, Gina desceu a escada e saiu. br br - Merlin! , como este lugar esta movimentado!- Mione comentou. br Gina parava o carro na ultima vaga disponível no estacionamento bem perto do Três vassouras. br - quando telefonei para reservar a mesa, a gerente comentou que esperava ter uma noite de muito movimento. O Ministério da Magia esta oferecendo um jantar para um novo Auror. br - Oh, sim, é verdade! Eu ouvi dizer que eles encontraram um substituto para o professor Lupin. Ficaram atraídos por suas impressionantes qualificações e pela experiência diversificada. E o homem ainda é jovem, segundo os comentários que ouvi, deve ter pouco mais de trinta anos. E parece que já trabalhou para o Ministério no passado. br Estavam fora do carro e a caminho do restaurante. br Os donos, marido e mulher bastante conhecidos pelos freqüentadores costumavam receber os clientes mais próximos pessoalmente. Rosmerta sorriu ao vê-los. br - reservei sua mesa favorita-ela sussurrou enquanto chamava um garçom para acompanhá-los. Rosmerta fazia parte de um comitê de caridade do qual Gina colaborava eventualmente angariando fundos, e a comerciante conhecia a historia em torno do acidente e sabia de seu relacionamento com Mione e Rony-sei que esta é uma noite especial para todos vocês. br A mesa em questão ficava em um canto afastado do salão principal, ao lado de uma janela onde era possível ver a rua. Sentada, gina suspirou invadida por uma súbita alegria. br Às vezes sentia que havia renascido naquela manha há cinco anos, quando abriria os olhos e vira Mione parada ao lado do leito hospitalar, olhando para ela. Embora já pudesse lembrar boa parte da infância e da adolescência, as recordações ainda eram confusas como imagens em um filme sem foco, e em alguns momentos era difícil acreditar que aquelas lembranças, aqueles períodos, faziam parte de sua vida. br Para confortá-la nos momentos de maior preocupação, Mione sempre dizia que aquele era o efeito do trauma sofrido pela mente e pelo corpo, um mecanismo de defesa que a mente lançava mão para protegê-la. br O restaurante estava cheio. Havia um salão secundário cujas portas permaneciam fechadas para garantir a privacidade do ministério. As garotas do escritório haviam passado dias comentando a chegada do novo consultor, e Gina ouvira algumas opiniões antes de sair de licença na semana anterior. br Embora recebesse muitos convites de colegas da empresa, nunca aceitara sair com um deles. Mione a prevenira sobre riscos de deixar que o amante imaginário conjurado em seus sonhos chegasse para a realidade e impedisse a aproximação de parceiros reais, mas Gina sabia que a relutância não era fruto apenas dos sonhos românticos. br Era quase como se, de alguma forma, algo a impedisse de se envolver com alguém. Como se esse envolvimento fosse errado. Não sabia de onde vinha essa sensação, e os sentimentos eram tão confusos e nebulosos, tão inexplicáveis e estranhos, que havia preferido não comentá-los com Mione. Tudo sabia que era que devia esperar. Mas...Esperar o que? Ou quem? Não tinha idéia. Só sabia que era algo que devia fazer. br  
  
: Capitulo dois:  
  
Mais tarde, quando esperavam pela sobremesa, Gina pediu licença aos amigos para ir ao banheiro.br Estava passando pelo salão reservado quando a porta se abriu e um grupo de quatro homens surgiu no corredor. Dois deles eram aurores no ministério, o terceiro era um desconhecido, e o quarto... br O choque fez seu coração bater mais depressa. Parada e boquiaberta, ficou olhando para o quarto homem do grupo com um misto de terror e incredulidade. br Era ele! O homem de seus sonhos! O amante imaginário! Mas como poderia ser ele, se a criatura era apenas produto de sua imaginação? Não era possível! Devia estar imaginando...Alucinando...Havia bebido champanhe demais. br Fechou os olhos e contou ate dez antes de abri-los. O homem continuava no mesmo lugar, olhando pra ela. Era como se o sangue houvesse sido drenado de suas veias, como se fosse apenas um corpo vazio. O pânico a invadiu. Tentou mover-se e não conseguiu. Tentou falar, mas nenhum som brotou de sua garganta bloqueada por um nó. O medo era mais forte que todos os outros sentimentos. Queria mover-se. Queria falar. Mas não conseguia. E com certeza devastadora, soube que ia desmaiar. br br Gina abriu os olhos e constatou que estava nos aposentos pessoais de Rosmerta. Rony e Mione a estudavam com ansiedade e apreensão. br - querida o que aconteceu? – Mione perguntou preocupada segurando sua mão. Os dedos buscaram a veia em seu pulso e a profissional tomou o lugar da amiga. br Determinada, Gina sentou-se. br - estou bem. Foi só um desmaio- sussurrou, chocada demais para revelar o verdadeiro motivo do desmaio- nunca tolerei bebidas alcoólicas. br De qualquer maneira, Rony e Mione insistiram para que ela dormisse em seu antigo quarto na casa do casal. Tensa a medica e amiga sugeriu que ela devia realizar alguns exames de rotina. br - não há nada de errado comigo- Gina insistiu.- foi apenas o choque... br - choque? Que tipo de choque? br - eu... pensei ter visto alguém. E ...bem, deve ter sido um engano, imaginei alguém. Sei que foi isso, por que é impossível... br - quem era? Quem vc pensou ter visto, Gina? br - ninguém. Como disse, foi só um engano.- mas ao estender a mão para pegar a xícara de cha que Rony havia preparado, começou a tremer tanto que teve de deixa-la onde estava. Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, admitiu:- oh, Mione, eu o vi... o homem dos meus sonhos. Ele estava... eu sei que é impossível, que ele não existe mas... br - esta ficando muito agitada. Vou lhe dar algo para relaxar e dormir, e amanha conversaremos com mais calma. br Apoiada nos travesseiros, Gina ofereceu um sorriso pálido. Sabia que a amiga estava certa, como sempre. br Vários minutos mais tarde, Mione voltou ao quarto com um copo de água e dois comprimidos. Com uma ternura quase maternal, ela ajudou a tomar o remédio e ajeitou as cobertas sobre seu corpo. br - lamento ter arruinado sua noite. br A frase tremula foi a ultima que Gina pronunciou antes de começar a sentir os efeitos do medicamento. br Mais calma, estranhou a própria reação intensa e infantil. Por causa de uma semelhança imaginaria entre um desconhecido e o homem com quem sonhava constantemente, seu amante imaginário, perdera os sentidos no meio do restaurante lotado. Pensando bem, o homem criado por sua imaginação jamais teria olhado como aquele desconhecido, com uma hostilidade fria e agressiva nos olhos azuis e um desprezo cuja a intensidade rivalizava com a da raiva estampada em seu rosto. br Sonolenta, fechou os olhos e ouviu o som da porta se fechando. Mione ainda descia a escada quando ela adormeceu. br - suspeito que a emoção da noite e as lembranças provocadas causaram o episodio- a medica comentou com o marido quando o encontrou na sala. br - não sei...eu reconheci elebr - eu tb, é uma possibilidade. Afinal Gina não recuperou totalmente a memória por completo. Ela se lembra de ter chegado a aqui, mas não sabe quando isso aconteceu. É difícil imaginar alguém tão intimo a ponto de ser responsável pelos sonhos que ela relata não a tenha procurado depois do acidente. Os jornais anunciaram o fato. br - tem razão, é pouco provável- Rony concordou- mas não entendo por que o Malfoy tenha voltado... br br Gina dormia. Os lábios estavam distendidos num sorriso e o corpo era tomado por uma mistura de nervosismo e excitação. br - deus, você é linda... vai me deixar vê-la e toca-la? É tudo que eu quero... br Mãos quentes e experientes começaram a despi-la, provocando uma ansiedade que logo deu lugar ao prazer. O corpo correspondia aos apelos verbais enquanto ia sendo desnudado e tocado, acariciado, e desepertado. A sensação era nova e agradável. br Sabia que aquela era sua primeira experiência com um homem, sua primeira vez, e ele havia garantido que a escolha, a decisão final seria dela. Se quisesse, só teria que exigir que parasse, e nada aconteceria. Mas não queria que ele parasse. Queria... br Os dedos alimentavam o desejo, despertando uma paixão que era de alguma forma conhecida, um sentimento do qual sempre soubera ser capaz, mas que ate então estivera trancado dentro dela, escondido em algum recanto para o qual só ele tinha a chave. Amava-o tanto... E o desejava com ardor. O que considerava inviável com qualquer outro era perfeito com ele. O corpo ecoava a força do que estava sentindo...o ardor da paixao... o amor. Só precisava fitá-lo para sentir-se derreter. br A maneira como ele pronunciava o seu nome era mais poética do que todos os sonetos. O jeito como a olhava era mais lindo do que todas as canções. E os sentimentos que despertava eram intensos e assustadores. Ele a excitava, confundia, provocando a vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, preenchendo- a com tanta felicidade que chegava a sentir medo. Com ele senti-a quase imortal, mas, contrariamente, também experimentava a própria fragilidade em sua versão mais extremada, como se a dependência daquele amor pudesse destruí-la, como se a simples idéia de perde-lo pudesse leva-la à ruína. br - alguém já disse que sua boca é muito sexy?- ele acompanhou o contorno com a ponta de um dedo, sorrindo ao ver que Gina entreabria os lábios para captura-lo e suga-lo. br No sonho ela gemia num prazer sem censura, o corpo movendo-se em busca do contato com o amante. br O sol da tarde penetrava pelas janelas amplas. Se abrisse os olhos, sabia que veria lá embaixo o tom púrpura das montanhas distantes, e se ficasse em pé veria a água cristalina do rio correndo manso e poderoso. Mesmo distante, podia ouvir o som constante, quase como se sentisse a força da correnteza, da mesma forma que sentia o pulsar másculo no interior do próprio corpo. Podia sentir o desejo nas mão que a tocavam. br - se quer que eu pare, é melhor dizer agora- ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca- depois será tarde demais. br Mas não diria nada. Amava-o o bastante para enfrentar a experiência assustadora tão diferente dos beijos puros que trocara com os namorados de infância. br - sou muito,muito mais velho que você- ele repetia com insistência. br Mas, em vez de afasta-la, a confissão persistente só intensificava o interesse e o desejo que sentia por ele, como se o imbuísse de um caráter místico, mágico, um conhecimento e uma sabedoria que despertavam seu corpo anseios incontroláveis. br E agora estava próxima do momento da revelação, o momento em que... br Gina emitiu um grito agudo e acordou assustada, o corpo banhado em suor e a mente confusa. Sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O sonho havia sido tão nítido, tão real... e o amante imaginario aproximava-se cada vez mais de um ser vivo, de uma entidade que podia adquirir vida fora dos limites de sua mente. br Tremula, fechou os olhos e lembrou o momento em que havia beijado a pequena cicatriz na tempora do amante, o mesmo sinal que vira no desconhecido que a levara a desmaiar. Quantas vezes sonhara com aquela cicatriz sem se dar conta? br Não sabia. Só sabia que uma certa tensão o dominara no momento em que a beijara. A reação era tão familiar quanto o próprio refelxo. Mas como era possível? O que estava acontecendo? Estaria desenvolvendo algum tipo de sexto sentido, alguma percepção diferenciada, como a capacidade de prever o futuro? Estariam eles destinados a um encontro? Talvez os sonhos fossem o caminho encontrado pelo destino para preveni-la e prepara-la para o que estava por vir. A idéia alimentou o medo que a fazia tremer. Estivera muito perto da morte. Embora nunca houvesse comentado com ninguém, havia experimentado a sensação descrita por ourtas pessoas na mesma situação, indivíduos cujas vidas também estiveram em risco. Havia sido como se estivesse correndo para um local maravilhoso e acolhedor, como se fosse empurrada através da escuridão na direção da luz. Depois sentira a força súbita e irresistível que a empurrara no sentido contrario. Ouvira a voz impessoal anunciando que ainda não era seu momento de partir. br Teria essa experiência desenvolvido nela a habilidade de presentir os eventos importantes que ainda ocorreriam em sua vida? br Teria o anseio secreto de encontrar alguém especial, alguém a quem pudesse amar com a segurança gerada pela certeza da retribuição, afetando seu equilíbrio a ponto de estar vivendo em sonhos o que ainda estava por acontecer na realidade? Seria o amante imaginário uma figura real que encontraria no futuro? br Impossível. Absurdo. Talvez... mas quantos mistérios desafiavam a razão e a lógica? O medo que sentira no inicio da noite, o choque, o pânico, tudo desaparecia em vista da excitação que beirava a euforia. O amante imaginário não era apenas um sonho. Era real. Era....entusiasmada, Gina fechou os olhos e tentou sentir novamente o calor daquelas mãos. Só depois de muito tempo conseguiu voltar a dormir, e quando finalmente fechou os olhos, estava convencida de que o encontro coma personificação do homem de seus sonhos havia sido um ato do destino, um evento para o qual a imaginação tentara prepara-la. br br - Gina, como se sente? br Sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos e viu Mione entrando no quarto com uma xícara de cha de café. br - não sei- admitiu- aqueles comprimidos me nocautearam.- devagar, sentou-se na cama e encarou a amiga com determinação.- Mione, você...acredita em destino? br - não sei. O que quer dizer com destino? br - o homem que vi ontem no restaurante ontem à noite. A principio pensei ter imaginado tudo aquilo. Tive certeza de que não podia ter imaginado tudo aquilo. Tive certeza de que não podia ter visto o homem com quem sonho constantemente. Mas depois sonhei com ele novamente e então soube... br - o que? Pode falar comigo. br - acho que o nosso encontro foi planejado pelo destino e...- parou e balançou a cabeça, identificando a incredulidade no rosto da amiga. – sei que tudo isso parece absurdo, mas que outra explicação pode haver? Por que sonho com ele todas as noites? De onde vem a sensação de já conhecer esse homem? br Mione sentou-se na cama e deixou a xícara sobre o criado-mudo. Gina era uma jovem adorável, alguém a quem amava como uma filha que nunca tivera, mas também era uma mulher vulnerável. A gravidade do acidente e o trauma gerado por ele haviam roubado a energia que deveria ter sido usada em seu processo de amadurecimento, a energia que fira desviada para a sua recuperação física. br Não que Gina fosse pouco inteligente. De maneira nenhuma. Conseguira conquistar o diploma e tinha um interesse pelo mundo e pelas pessoas que, em alguns sentidos, a tornava mais madura que outros jovens de sua idade. Mas ela não havia amadurecido como mulher, não tivera tempo e oportunidade de viver experiências sexuais, cometer enganos, erros de julgamento, enfim, mergulhar em todas aquelas loucuras tão próprias da juventude em sua jornada através dos anos turbulentos entre o final da adolescência e a metade da terceira década de vida. A gora ela dava sinais de preferir um amante imaginário a um homem de carne e osso, de acreditar mais no destino do que na realidade. br - acha que estou sendo tola, não é?- Gina perguntou constrangida. br - não. Mas talvez....ja pensou que esse homem pode parecer familiar por ser realmente um conhecido? br - refere-se ao homem dos meus sonhos? br - ao homem com quem sonha- Mione corrigiu- talvez tenha essa sensação de familiaridade por conhece-lo de verdade. br - o que? Isso é impossível! br - minha querida, ainda existem alguns espaços em branco na sua memória. As semanas que antecederam o acidente, o episodio propriamente ditos e as semanas seguintes, quando estava em coma...nao se lembra desses períodos. br - sim, eu sei. Mas não posso te-lo conhecido... não somo sinto...como acontece... se fosse verdade...- parou e balançou a cabeça- não, Mione. O que esta sugerindo é simplesmente inviável. Eu saberia se ele... se nos...nao- repetiu. br - confesso que a idéia parece improvável, ms senti que devia menciona-la. br - eu entendo. Mas se esse homem me conhecesse, não acha que ele teria aparecido depois daquele anuncio que pos nos jornais? Não, minha amiga. Não conheço o homem que invade meus sonhos todas as noites- e sorriu- lamento o susto que dei em todos com aquele desmaio ontem a noite- acrescentou com o tom mais prosaico- deve ter sido o efeito do encontro inesperado depois de duas taças de champanhe. br - bem, foi uma noite muito emocionante- Mione comentou sorrindo. br - você tem sido tão boa pra mim! br - pode estar certa de que tem me recompensado por tudo o que fiz.e vai me dar sobrinhos!- provocou, amenizando a tensão antes de exclamar- céus! Prometi a Rony que o ajudaria com as malas.vamos viajar para aquela conferencia amanha e...ah, a quem estou tentando enganar? Ele é muito melhor nisso que eu. br Gina suspirou. br - quatro dias no Rio de Janeiro... que maravilha! br - nem tanto. A conferencia ocupara três dias inteiros, e quando conseguir me recuperar do cansaço provocado pelas explicações de Rony e pela diferença entre os horários... br - pare de reclamar! Você sabe que vai adorar minuto da viagem. Quando fomos a Roma no ano passado, fui eu que tive que voltar para o hotel e descansar! br - é verdade. Foi uma viagem maravilhosa, não?- Mione se levantou- fique deitada e descanse. Pode estar se sentindo bem, mas seu corpo ainda esta tentando superar o choque. - foi só um desmaio, Mione. br - mesmo assim, teve de concordar com a medica e amiga quando, horas mais tarde, ela anunciou que a levaria ao hospital para alguns exames. br - ah, Mione!- o joven curandeiro brincou depois de certificar-se de que não havia nada de errado com Gina- ela adora te proteger. br - tem razão!- Gina concordou sorrindo. br Depois corou ao perceber como ele a olhava com misto de admiração e interesse. br br br N/A: POR FAVOR DEIXEM COMENTARIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
